


A Mother's Day Visit

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn meets Poe's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Day Visit

“Mom, this is Finn. He's the one who saved my life back on the Finalizer during my first mission for the Rebellion. Luke thinks that there might be something embedded in him that's suppressing his ability to use the Force but we have to wait and see after a few more tests are performed to see if that's true or not. We think he's from Artorias. Leia sent over a missive to them to see if she can get any records to see if it's true or not. Even if he's not I...”

Finn shifted a little on his feet, his hands in the pockets of his jacket as Poe continued to speak to the flower covered grave. He couldn't help but blush as Poe talked about him. The pilot always made him out to be some kind of amazing hero with every retelling of their first meeting. He didn't feel very heroic at the time and even now, he was unsure if his actions deserved to be placed on such a pedestal.

Poe turned to smile at Finn, holding a hand out to him. “Come here,” he said. He took his hand and pulled him a little closer, gesturing to him as he looked back at the grave. “This is him,” he said.

“Hi,” Finn said, waving a little at the pile of flowers.

“I think she would have liked you,” Poe said.

“Yeah?” Finn asked, finding comfort in that statement.

Poe nodded his head, turning to press his lips to Finn's temple. “Yeah,” he agreed.

 


End file.
